1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to leisure accessories for beach, pool, and vacation situations, and more particularly pertains to a portable, lightweight, combination beach mat and exercise mat carrying bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise mats of the roll up variety are known in the art and are widely used in floor exercise such as yoga. Carrying bags for such mats are also available, which may comprise a cylindrical pocket configured to receive a rolled up exercise mat there within and having a closed end and a zippered open end. Such carrying bags may also include a shoulder strap.
Generally, individuals who use exercise mats are typically fit and also go to the beach or swimming pool as a leisure activity. At the beach or pool, it is often common to see people laying prone upon a beach towel, whether it be on the concrete edge of a pool, a grassy area or on the sand. Many beach or pool-goers that enjoy reading or observing of the surroundings attempt to elevate their head by resting it upon a beach bag, a towel, or other bulky item. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a roll up beach mat with a convenient headrest to provide comfort to users.